Love Machines
by EHSparkwoman
Summary: Valentines Fic! It's Valentine's Day on the Nemesis, and Cupid thinks that the only femme on it shouldn't miss out! OOC Starscream and Airachnid centric, but the OOCness is intentional. One Shot. Reviews are appreciated.


EHSparkwoman: Does anyone want to do the disclaimer?

Airachnid: EHSparkwoman doesn't own Transformers; it belongs to whoever created it.

EHSparkwoman: But if I did, something like this would happen in the show!

Starscream: Thank goodness she doesn't then…

**AN: This idea came to me around Valentine's Day, so I went ahead and wrote it! It is set sometime between 'Metal Attraction' and 'Partners'; which explains the Decepticons on the Nemesis. Also for the purposes of this fic Cupid is invisible to both humans and Transformers but existent. Bold speech indicates Soundwave is speaking; using a voice recording.**

It may have been Valentine's Day but that didn't make much of a difference on the Nemesis. There was always someone squabbling whatever day of the year it was, and there was always work to be done. However, today being Valentine's Day, meant that someone else was fluttering around too. Cupid seemed to think that a certain Decepticon would want someone to be her Valentine as well. He heard shouting coming from one of the corridors up ahead.

"If you hadn't have interfered, we wouldn't have gotten trapped in that mine!"

"If it wasn't for your stupid plan, we wouldn't have even got into that situation in the first place!"

_That sounds like her… I wonder who she's arguing with…_

Cupid fluttered around the corner and found the femme he was looking for; arguing with a mech. Cupid then had a thought. _They sound like an old married couple… Maybe they are! I'll just have to make them both happy!_ Cupid then fluttered around behind the mech and loaded his bow with one of his magic arrows. He then pulled back the string and let the arrow fly.

Starscream was arguing with Airachnid, about whose fault it was that both of them had been trapped in one of the energon mines for a few hours, while they waited for the Vehicons to dig them out.

"You still should have kept out of the way Airachnid! And why didn't you just dig us out of there yourself?" Starscream then felt a small sharp something stick in his behind.

"The Autobots had managed to cover my limbs with my webbing somehow!" Airachnid noticed Starscream's eyes widen for a second and then wondered why.

"Are you feeling alright Starscream? Why are you looking at me like that?" Airachnid now looked worried; Starscream had a look in his eyes almost resembling bliss.

"Why wouldn't I look at you like this, darling? And of course I'm alright! I'm with you!" Now Airachnid was really freaked out.

"Why are you speaking to me like that? You forget that I don't like you!"

"Why wouldn't I speak to the femme I love like that? Why don't you like me? I love you!" Starscream was definitely acting weird! Airachnid knew as well as anyone that Starscream couldn't stand her! So why would he say something like that? Airachnid ran the other way down the corridor; she didn't want to deal with this Starscream that was acting weird!

"Where are you going my love? Come back!" Much to Airachnid's dismay Starscream ran after her.

_That wasn't quite what I had in mind… _Cupid fluttered after the running seeker in hope that Airachnid was just shocked. Cupid then remembered something. _I didn't hit her with one of my arrows yet! That must be why! I'd better go after her!_ And with that Cupid fluttered off after the two.

Meanwhile at the Bridge…

It was relatively quiet on the Bridge as well. Megatron was actually bored and almost wanted the Autobots to try and attack one of his mines. He then heard shouting and at that point Airachnid ran through the doors. She looked like she was trying to hide from something.

"What brings you here Airachnid?"

"Please don't let him find me! Can you help me hide somewhere?"

"Who are you running from?" Airachnid didn't answer Megatron, and just moved away from the door to try and find somewhere to hide. The other Decepticons were about to discover who she was running from though…

"Ah there you are. Why did you run off like that my love?" Airachnid looked more worried than ever now; she had nowhere to run.

"Which part of 'I don't like you' do you not understand Starscream?" Airachnid now had her back pretty much against the wall. The other Decepticons seemed pretty surprised by Starscream's actions.

"What's the matter with Starscream?" One of the Vehicons asked.

"I think his processor shorted out! Why else would he be acting like _that_ towards Airachnid?" Another one replied. _Now's my chance! _Thought Cupid. He fluttered behind Airachnid and loaded his bow with another of his magic arrows. He pulled back the string and let the arrow fly. When he'd checked that the arrow had made contact, he fluttered off with a thought of _My work here is done._

Airachnid was confused as to why she felt a small sharp pain in her rear. She then only had one thought; _kiss that mech._ Airachnid couldn't think why she would even be thinking of something like that, but she tilted her head forward to see if Starscream wanted to. She quickly realised the answer; Starscream touched his lips to hers, as if he wasn't sure he should be doing this either. However Airachnid didn't seem happy when he leaned back. Both of them had a romantic look in their eyes and they both had the same thought; _let's do that properly this time!_ And with that both of them pushed their lips together in a more passionate kiss.

The other Decepticons couldn't believe what they were seeing; even Megatron looked shocked.

"What's those two's malfunction?" Megatron asked, hoping for some reason as to why the pair of them suddenly forgot all the squabbles and started kissing like that.

"**Processor shorted out!**" Soundwave suggested.

Just after that, the door opened and someone started talking straight away.

"Lord Megatron, I believe you asked me to…" Knock Out couldn't help stopping when he saw what was happening.

"Did I miss something?"

"I think all of us did Knock Out." Megatron was still trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Can you check their processors to check what kind of glitch it is they have?"

"Of course, Lord Megatron." Knock Out then walked over to where the two of them were. He made a sound like he was clearing his throat and Airachnid and Starscream looked at him.

"Megatron has requested that I check your processors. He believes you have some sort of glitch in them." Knock Out spoke in a quiet voice; Megatron got annoyed if he wasn't referred to as lord.

"How is feeling romantic a glitch?" Airachnid seemed to think that Knock Out was confused.

"I think he's just jealous!" Starscream pointed at Megatron.

"Why would I be jealous of _you_ Starscream?" Megatron was starting to get annoyed and Knock Out could tell.

"Come on. Let's go before he starts shouting and throwing things…" Knock Out began to move them both out the door and towards his med-bay.

_Why do I always get lumbered with things like this?_ Knock Out didn't seem to like whatever had happened to those two; he preferred it when he had to patch up them after they'd been fighting. He'd had to put up with those two being unable to control their romantic feelings all the way there. The Vehicons seemed confused as to why those two were being romantic as well.

"How long have they been hiding their feelings for each other?" Asked one of them.

"Too long it seems. One of the others told me that Starscream and Airachnid were making out on the bridge!" Another one mentioned.

_It seems the incident on the bridge has already been spread through the Nemesis' grapevine… Which means Breakdown is not going to be pleased…_ Knock Out seemed happy when they finally reached the med-bay. The door slid open and they walked in.

"Now if you'll both just climb up onto one of these…" Knock Out pointed at one of the berths "Then I can get you scanned and fix those glitches so you can be out of here and going about your business." However Airachnid and Starscream had something different in mind. They both climbed onto the same berth and cuddled into each other.

"No! Not like that! I need you on separate berths so…" Airachnid and Starscream both moved their claws out towards him. Knock Out jumped back to avoid having his paint scratched.

"Grrr… Alright! Fine! Both of you can stay there, but no funny business!" Both Airachnid and Starscream seemed happy about that. Knock Out linked the scanner up to the computer then ran a scan over both of their heads.

_That's strange… There doesn't seem to be any glitches… But then why are they acting like that?_ Knock Out decided to scan the rest of their body; to see if there was a problem anywhere else, but found no abnormalities, except from a small something or other stuck in both of their backsides.

_That can't be the cause of the problem… It's too small, and there is no way for it to connect up to their processors… But I'd better get it out…_

"I found no glitches in your processors, but I did find something out of place…"

"I told you love wasn't a glitch! Now what is the problem?" Airachnid sounded annoyed to have been kept in there.

"You both have something small stuck in you and I suggest it be removed…"

"Then what are you waiting for Doctor? My partner and I have other things we want to be doing today…"

"If you insist…" Knock Out then produced a set of tweezers to remove the arrows. He then moved behind Starscream and plucked the arrow out.

"Yeowch! Why didn't you warn me? That hurt!" Starscream seemed annoyed now.

"Do you want me to kiss you better darling?" Airachnid push her lips against Starscream's, not waiting for his answer. Knock Out seemed disgusted and went to remove the arrow from Airachnid now. Airachnid hissed when Knock Out pulled the arrow out.

"Why'd you do that?" Airachnid pulled her lips from Starscream's and he seemed annoyed.

"He's just annoyed you're kissing me and not him. And should I kiss you better too?" Starscream winked at her and pushed his lips against hers. While the pair of them were kissing Knock Out heard the door open and he hoped it wasn't Breakdown… However, when he looked around, he wasn't happy.

"Why are they in here?" Breakdown sounded annoyed.

"Megatron requested that I run a scan on their processors, to find out what the glitches were."

"And…" Breakdown seemed eager to find out what caused it.

"There were no glitches; those two are acting like that because they want to."

"But you said something about today being the most romantic day of the year, and I waited to tell Airachnid…"

"I know; I can't work out what's wrong with her…" Knock Out wished he could do something to help his partner.

"Airachnid, why are you doing that?"

"Jealous, Muscles?" Airachnid snuggled into Starscream.

"Well both of you have no need to be in here, so I suggest you get out of here before Breakdown gets mad." Airachnid and Starscream didn't need told twice. They quickly got up and walked out of the door, hand in hand.

After they had been kicked out of the med-bay, Airachnid and Starscream seemed to think it was a good idea to go back to the bridge; so that was where they were heading.

"Any clues what Knock Out was talking about?" Airachnid seemed confused.

"How do you not know Airachnid?" A Vehicon was wandering the corridors as well and heard Starscream shout about that.

"Is this about Breakdown?" The Vehicon asked. He cowered away a little; expecting to be hit for speaking when he wasn't spoken to.

"Yes, the whole ship knows about it!" Starscream, however, was in too much of a good mood to hit the Vehicon.

"Breakdown has a crush on you!" The Vehicon said way too loudly; so that anyone who didn't know would have found out right then.

"So, he was jealous of you, Starscream; he just didn't say anything!" Airachnid seemed surprised anyone would be interested in her in that way.

"Haven't you got something to be doing?" Starscream had tired of the Vehicon hovering around, and with what Starscream had said, the Vehicon quickly ran off. After that, the pair of them quickly continued to walk towards the bridge.

A few minutes later…

"You don't suppose we should go in there do you?" Starscream seemed nervous; maybe because he had shouted at Megatron last time and Megatron's temper was unpredictable. Airachnid's reply was to push Starscream into the wall near the door and hold him still.

"Why do we need to go inside there and be shouted at by Megatron when we can do exactly what you wanted to do right here?" Airachnid didn't wait for Starscream to answer; she just went ahead and touched her lips against his. However a few seconds later she moved her head away. Starscream looked disappointed so Airachnid started kissing him again, more passionately this time. Starscream also felt her start sliding her fingers across his chest.

_Wait… when did she decide she was willing to go on with this? And here and now? Anyone could see!_ In spite of what Starscream was thinking though he still started to reciprocate the action, running his hands up and down Airachnid's back. It was at this point when an unfortunate Vehicon saw them; both looking like they might be willing to go all the way.

_Erm… I hope they aren't going to do what I think they are going to do… I'd better go and tell one of them inside…_ The Vehicon then walked past the pair of them, and through the doors to the bridge.

"Lord Megatron, sir…" The Vehicon sounded nervous.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Starscream and Airachnid are outside the door."

"Why is this a problem, drone?" Megatron was getting annoyed, and this drone appeared to be wasting his time.

"It's what they are doing that is the problem sir; you'd better come take a look…" The Vehicon motioned towards the door.

"Soundwave, go and find out what they are up to. I'd like to know what they are doing, and why they haven't bothered to come in here." Soundwave then followed the Vehicon out the door. Soundwave seemed surprised at what he saw in the corridor. _I hope this isn't going to be something I'll have to get used to… _Soundwave thought to himself. He'd been surprised enough when Airachnid and Starscream started kissing the first time; he'd thought it had been some sort of joke or bet, but judging by what he was seeing it couldn't have been. Airachnid had her hands under Starscream's armour while she was kissing him; normally that sort of thing only happened if the femme wanted the mech to interface with her.

_I'd better tell them…_

"**What are you doing?**" Soundwave asked, using one of his voice recordings of Megatron. Both of them seemed shocked and looked around.

"The Vehicons thought we were making out on the bridge earlier…" Airachnid paused in hope Starscream got the drift.

"And we wanted to show them how wrong they were!" Starscream assumed that had been what she was thinking when she nuzzled into him.

"**What's those two's malfunction?**" Soundwave asked.

"Knock Out couldn't find anything wrong with our processors." Starscream answered.

"**Get out of here** … **Before Megatron gets mad**" Soundwave used two different recordings this time, the first of Megatron and the second of Knock Out.

"What's he going to do if we don't?" Starscream didn't particularly want to leave the ship right now.

"**Starts shouting and throwing things…**" Soundwave also motioned his fingers in a scratching motion. Starscream winced a little, remembering other times he'd been punished and then he started to walk towards the ground bridge. Airachnid seemed to get the idea and followed him.

_I hope those two don't go out of here just to cause more trouble elsewhere…_ Soundwave couldn't help thinking something bad was going to happen.

A short time later, ground bridge operating room…

"Any particular place you want to go, my love?" Starscream had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"There is that pretty forest where my ship landed…" Airachnid sounded a little annoyed but Starscream didn't seem to notice.

"Good idea! Let's go before someone finds out where we are going." Starscream typed in the coordinates and pulled the switch. He held out his hand and Airachnid took it. Then both of them walked through the ground bridge vortex.

"You were right; this place is pretty…" Starscream had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"But not as pretty as you." Airachnid would've blushed if she was human.

"And what I'm thinking is we're all alone, in the middle of nowhere, with no one around…" Airachnid saw Starscream get flustered.

"Are you sure about this? What if a human sees?"

"Fine. We won't do it." Airachnid sounded annoyed.

"But I still want to see what you look like with your armour off Starscream…" Starscream gave her a look that said 'maybe later'.

"You don't have to remove it all you know…" Airachnid removed most of her armour so that only one part of her was covered. Starscream seemed to like what he saw. Airachnid gave him a look and he removed most of his armour too.

_Now I wonder if this will feel good…_ Airachnid had an idea and only hoped Starscream didn't mind.

"Lie on your back." Starscream did as Airachnid told him but he wasn't sure why he was being asked. He was surprised when Airachnid gently lowered herself onto him, and started kissing him softly. It didn't take long for him to start rubbing his hands up and down her back.

Meanwhile, not far away…

"Did you guys hear that?" Raf sounded nervous. Raf and Jack were in the forest in the first place because Miko had ran through the ground bridge after Arcee and they'd followed to make sure she didn't get into trouble.

"Hear what Raf? It's probably just the wind rustling through the trees." Jack was trying to remain calm.

"No, I think it sounds like a zombie!"

"You don't find zombies in Jasper, Nevada, Miko."

"You don't remember that zombie Skyquake we ran into. Because I'm sure that was here." Miko was getting annoyed; she hadn't found any Decepticons to watch Arcee fight.

"If that wasn't a zombie, then what was it?" Raf still didn't like the weird noises they could all hear that seemed to be getting louder.

"We must be getting near where the zombie is!" Miko ran on ahead excitedly. _I hope I brought my phone…_ Miko had left her phone behind last time they had ran into a zombie, and she had said she now had the close ups seared into her brain, but she still wanted some proper evidence.

"Miko! Don't run on too far…" Jack began to run after her; it was this sort of thing that got them into trouble. Raf didn't see much of a choice, and ran after both of them. A short distance ahead, Raf caught up to Miko, who had stopped at the edge of a clearing. All three of them saw two piles of metal and what looked like a very large spider with wing like shapes sticking out under its head.

"What is that thing?" Jack backed away a little.

"I don't know, but I think I'll just go and get a picture of it." And with that Miko ran off towards the spider like thing.

"Miko! Get back here!" Jack reached out after her, but she'd already run off. Miko got as close to the thing as she dared, then hid behind one of the piles. She peeked around the pile, and promptly moved just out from behind it, so she could get a proper look. She was shocked by what she saw.

_Ew… When did that demon get a girlfriend? And I hope that they aren't doing what I think they're doing…_ Miko quietly snuck back to where the boys were.

"What is that thing?" Jack hoped that by Miko going closer, that she might have a clue what it was.

"You really don't want to know." Miko looked slightly disgusted.

"Is it some kind of new Decepticon?" Raf hoped not; there were too many Decepticons as it was.

"You might be better off coming to have a look…" Miko now seemed to think that if they were going to ask, then they might as well see exactly what it was. They all still somehow managed not to be heard by the thing, which was starting to moan more loudly. They hid behind the black pile of metal, and all of them peeked out from behind it to see what the thing was. Miko had her phone ready this time and snapped a picture. Jack, however, now realised what the thing was. Airachnid and Starscream. And from what Jack could tell they were pretty much naked apart from one place; their rear ends. Jack was hoping the pair of them weren't trying to make any baby Decepticons, because that's what it looked like.

"I hope they aren't doing what it looks like they're doing…" Raf had hid back behind the pile of metal, but wasn't touching it; he'd figured out what that was too. The three of them then noticed that the two Decepticons had finally stopped whatever that was, and were now sat next to each other, with one arm wrapped around the other's shoulder. Both of them looked up to the sky.

"The sun is setting. That can mean only one thing…" Airachnid and Starscream shared a look.

"It will soon be night time. And that means I can make love to you, my darling."

"What was wrong with doing that earlier? Or just before?" Starscream now looked flustered. Airachnid had him there, he did want her.

"Surely when we are finished doing that we will be tired right? If it's night time then we can just go to sleep and not look suspicious." Starscream didn't even believe what he was saying himself.

"Right here, right now?" Airachnid sniggered when Starscream shook his head.

"Surely a berth is more comfortable than hard ground?" Airachnid nodded. Starscream seemed happy Airachnid agreed with him on that one. Both of them then thought they saw a flash but they weren't sure what it was. Jack, Miko and Raf then saw the two Decepticons getting up so they ran off before they got spotted. They breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that both Starscream and Airachnid had gone over to the piles of metal. Jack and Miko both looked shocked when the pair of them began reattaching the metal, but Raf didn't, he'd worked out that it was their armour.

"This is why we shouldn't be running through ground bridge vortexes. We could have got hurt or worse if either of those two had seen us!" Jack was getting annoyed with Miko.

"Those two seemed more interested in each other than either of us. I wonder if…" Miko looked around, but then saw that both of them were gone. Jack meanwhile called for a ground bridge. A few seconds later, a vortex swirled into life in front of them, so they walked through.

Back at the Autobot base…

"Why on Earth did you go through the ground bridge? I could have been bridging Arcee right into a Decepticon mine and you could have been killed!" To say Ratchet was annoyed with them was a massive understatement.

"But you said she was just going on patrol Ratchet. And you never find anything on patrols anyway…"

"Miko! You know that you don't go following us through the ground bridge. There could be anything waiting on the other side!"

"Did you find anything Miko?" Bulkhead got glared at by Ratchet for asking.

"What?"

"I got some pictures but I'm not sure you'd want to see them…" Miko didn't seem to want to show those images to the Autobots; she wouldn't want to be seen doing something like that.

"You'd better put them on the main screen… See if you actually found anything useful…" Ratchet sounded annoyed; he'd been busy working on something. Miko connected her phone up to the computer, and loaded one of the pictures. All of them promptly looked disgusted.

"Why on Earth did you photograph that Miko? Would like being caught in the act?"

"Not as such." Ratchet replied.

"What do you mean Ratchet?" Raf was confused; Jack was talking to Miko.

"They aren't doing anything of the kind you suggested Raf. Their parts are covered up." Jack and Miko looked at Ratchet wide eyed.

"Did not need to know that…" Both of them said at exactly the same time. Bumblebee chirped a few times and Ratchet then answered.

"I thought so as well Bumblebee."

"It appears we were mistaken though. Hey, who knew Decepticons were even capable of feeling anything other than hate!"

"What did Bumblebee say Raf?" Jack asked hoping he might understand what was happening then.

"Bumblebee said that he thought Starscream and Airachnid hated each other."

"Guys, what's todays date?" Miko sounded very amused all of a sudden.

"The 14th of February, why? Oh…" Jack then seemed to be amused too.

"Looks like Decepticons are not impervious to Cupid!" Miko sniggered and the Autobots looked around at her.

"Who or what is Cupid, and what does that have to do with today's date?" Ratchet asked.

"The 14th of February is Valentine's Day, and couples get each other gifts to celebrate it. Also a cherub called Cupid flutters around and sticks people with arrows that make them fall in love. The effects only last until midnight though." Miko explained.

"That would explain their erratic behaviour."

"Erratic? That's one way of putting it Doc. I'd have said crazy." Bulkhead seemed amused.

"I just hope for their sakes that they don't do anything they might regret later, while in this state…" Jack wouldn't have liked to have been struck by Cupid either.

On the Nemesis…

"Are we going to go yet?"

"I hope so my love… I want you so bad…"

_I hope that those two are going to one of their rooms; Megatron would not be pleased if he found those two making love in the corridors, though that would be something to see…_ A Vehicon was wandering the corridors and overheard those two clearly over-eagerly talking about what was going to happen later.

"I want to get to your room already! Why did you say no earlier? Don't you want me?" Airachnid seemed too happy about following Starscream; this Vehicon didn't believe what he'd heard about them. _Why'd I even decide I was going to follow them? What if I get caught? Ah!_ The Vehicon noticed that both of them had stopped outside a door, which would have to belong to one of their rooms.

"Of course I want you. Now do you want to do this or not?" Starscream keyed in the code and the door opened. Airachnid answered by dragging Starscream through the door. The Vehicon heard the door click shut and ran off to find some other Vehicons; the rumours were true, Starscream and Airachnid were madly in love!

Inside Starscream's room…

Starscream and Airachnid were both snuggled together on the bed, still with only one piece of armour covering them.

"Ever been naked in front of a femme before Starscream?"

"No, there aren't that many seeker femmes and… Hey! Stop that!" Airachnid was trying to make Starscream take his armour off.

"We are in your room behind a locked door. What is the problem?"

"I've just said I've never been naked in front of a femme before! Put two and two together!"

"You've never been naked in front of a femme so… Oh… You've never made love to a femme either!" Airachnid seemed surprised, Starscream was a hot mech; she'd figured he would have had a girlfriend at some point…

"Have been naked in front of a mech?" Starscream now sounded worried.

"Who do you think I'd like on this warship other than you Starscream?"

"I'd thought maybe you liked Megatron…" Airachnid looked at him incredulously.

"You're not serious are you? He wouldn't want a femme! He'd been seen as weak because he'd have to look after her… So no, no mech has seen me without any armour; you'll be the first!" Airachnid winked at Starscream and then started removing the last piece of her armour. Airachnid looked naughtily at Starscream, trying to indicate to him that she wanted him to remove all his armour too.

Starscream looked at his partner and gave in. He removed the last piece of his armour too. Both of them now had the same thought in their minds; _how on Earth have they not been claimed?_

"Since we are both new at this…"

"We'd better take it slow…" Airachnid walked over to the bed and motioned for Starscream to come and join her. Starscream lay down next to her and both began snuggling together and softly kissing each other.

A short while later…

That same Vehicon who happened to be following the two of them earlier was now on patrol for the night; they had to make sure that there was nothing unexpected found on the ship. He also happened to walk past the door he saw them disappear into and he heard high pitched screaming coming from within. _I guess that means Starscream doesn't make any noise when he overloads… because that has to be Airachnid._ The Vehicon then decided to go and tell some of the other Vehicons what was happening. However he'd soon realise he didn't need to; those screams could be heard throughout the whole ship!

The next morning…

Starscream couldn't help wondering why he felt slightly colder than usual. Or why he could barely remember the last twenty four hours. _I don't believe that I drunk any high grade yesterday, but why else would I not be able to remember anything?_ Starscream then thought he heard something; someone moaning.

"Whoever it is that is hiding outside better…" Starscream didn't actually finish saying what he was going to, as at that point, he screamed. This scream woke up the femme lying in his berth.

"What's your problem?" Airachnid asked, still a little sleepy.

"In spite of what all the others might say, it's not every morning I wake up with a naked femme on my berth!" Airachnid wasn't aware of that she seemed as shocked as Starscream was. _He mustn't have realised yet but if what he says is true…_

"Oh Primus! Tell me we didn't!" Airachnid looked shocked.

"Didn't what?" Starscream sounded confused.

"Make love to each other last night!" Starscream looked disgusted by the thought.

"I hope not! Can you imagine what sort of rumours that might start?" Starscream didn't like the thought of that.

"Oh I can imagine! Anyway Starscream…"

"What?"

"Care for a round two?" Starscream looked shocked by what Airachnid was suggesting, and quickly answered.

"Of course not! Why on earth would you even think about that?" Airachnid seemed amused by how quickly he answered.

"You might be saying no, but your body is screaming yes!" Airachnid looked further down Starscream's body, and then he looked down. He squeaked when he realised what she was getting at, and hid behind the berth, where she couldn't see.

"I'm not attracted to you!"

"Of course not." Airachnid sounded like she didn't believe him.

"Now are you going to hover around here all day, or are you actually going to put some armour on?" Starscream would have been deep red right now if he was human, but instead of digging himself into a deeper hole than he'd somehow already managed to, he began searching for their armour.

A short while later…

"You swear not to tell anyone of any of this?"

"If you say nothing, I won't say anything either." Airachnid answered, however she did hope to mention to a certain Vehicon that Starscream might be attracted to her, in hope it got circulated around the Nemesis.

With that, both of them walked out of the room and headed off towards the Bridge, to see what tasks they might have to do this morning. Both of them became rather self-conscious when they realised all the Vehicons they passed were whispering and pointing at them.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves last night?" Starscream visibly jumped and then looked around.

"What do you mean Knock Out?"

"Well, Breakdown informed me that you and Airachnid were fragging each other last night, and I couldn't help wondering if either of you two would clarify that?" Knock Out seemed amused by the fact neither Starscream nor Airachnid could answer him.

"How did you find out? Were you eavesdropping last night?" Starscream hoped not, that would mean everyone else on the ship would know, and he'd never hear the end of it.

"I didn't need to. I heard Airachnid's screams from all the way in med-bay, and with the way you were acting yesterday I figured it would be you with her." Starscream was sort of wishing the floor would swallow him up right now, since his room wasn't exactly close to med-bay; half of the ship would have heard the screams. Starscream was hoping this for a different reason as well; he screamed out when he overloaded, so in order for no one to mention it; he must have a scream that is the same pitch as Airachnid's!

"Does everyone know?" Starscream sounded resigned to being teased for a while.

"The grapevine on the Nemesis is as efficient as ever." Knock Out sniggered when Starscream and Airachnid walked off towards the Bridge looking worried. It didn't take long for both of them to walk through the doors.

"Did you two have fun last night?" Breakdown asked, though he didn't sound as amused as Knock Out.

"Is everyone going to ask me this?" Starscream still wanted the floor to swallow him up.

"How long had you two been attracted to each other before yesterday?" Megatron sounded amused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you came onto the bridge yesterday, cornered Airachnid and you both then started kissing each other, so you must be attracted to one another."

"**I heard they were making out in the corridors yesterday but I didn't know they were planning on fragging each other too…**" Soundwave used a recording of one of the Vehicons that was on Bridge duty that morning.

"I don't remember much of what happened yesterday…" Airachnid seemed to think someone must have drugged her and Starscream as a joke, and it went way too far.

"Maybe because you fragged each other so hard last night I heard you in here!" Starscream and Airachnid both looked mortified. Even Megatron had heard them!

"**I think I heard screaming this morning too… It woke me up!**" Soundwave had also been woken up by it along with the Vehicon. Starscream chose that point to walk out of the room and it didn't take Airachnid long to follow him. It seemed both of them were going to have a hard time forgetting about that night they spent together and the day that they were struggling to remember…

**AN: Cupid is such an idiot! And Starscream and Airachnid interfacing the night before was a complete secret. So, naturally the whole Nemesis knew about it! The thought that inspired this fic was "How would Starscream react if he woke up in bed next to Airachnid?" Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
